Lapis
Lapis is a female SeaWing scientist / healer and the mother of Nebula (N38UL4) (Awkward) Appearance You're a guard. Or maybe an experiment. Whatever you are, you're walking down in the underground area below the main lab, near where the misbehaving experiments are kept. As you walk along the hallway, multiple flashing lights coming from a window catch your attention. Lights flashing over and over, every color coming from multiple windows. You know you shouldn't, but you decide to see what it is all about. You open the door marked ''Lab, ''and immediately notice the dragon sitting in the middle of the room, tinkering with something. She is a light azure color, with a midnight blue underbelly and claws. Her horns are a pale indigo, and black goggles are pushed up onto them. Her face is black with soot, little rings of clean where her goggles have been. Deep, dark circles are under her eyes, because she most likely hasn't slept for days or even weeks on end. She is one of the thinnest dragons you have ever seen. Her ribs and cheekbones are hollow and stick out like spears from her flesh. All along her body, are purplish blueish swirling pattens, like distant echoes of stars and nebulas from beyond the cosmic. But the most striking thing about Lapis is her wings. Well, technically, where her wings used to be. Instead of beautiful folded lines of deep indigo wings, there are bloody stumps, covered with a blood-stained bandage that she never bothered to change. Ever. Around her talons are dark black leather half-gloves, covering all her talons except for her claws. Lapis's snout seems to be in an endless scowl, or maybe it's just concentration. But behind those magnificent, beautiful violet eyes, lies an empty shell, a broken, insane dragon. A dragon longing for something she can't remember she ever had. Family. Personality Lapis used to be a kind dragon, always thinking about everyone else before herself. She used to be sweet and exactly like she was on the outside as she was on the inside. She used to be funny and laugh with her mate all the time. But those days are long, long behind her. Now, she has become a dragon you would never recognize. Lapis is now a cold, cruel dragon, devoted completely and wholly to her work. She is determined and will not stop until she have her revenge. But that is another thing. Lapis has no idea who she should get her revenge on. Lapis, delirious from pain and loss, lost her mind completely. She will look at you and scream for you to get out of her face, but then the next moment she will be a kind dragon to you. Lapis is manipulative and smart. She doesn't make "friends", in her mind, there are two kinds of dragons. Experiments or Useful Dragons. You cannot be neither or both. If she is being kind to you, it is most likely because she is looking for a way to use you or kill you in the end. Lapis remembers the days when she was happy, when she had a family and a bright future only briefly. You will sometimes find her huddled in a cold mass on the floor, shaking and muttering about her eggs and her mate, but then when you say something, she will look up at you, all memory of it gone in a second. History Lapis doesn't remember much about her past, that part of her brain has been erased by insanity, but she does remember some things. Such as sunshine. And parents. And a time when she was happy. She remembers a time when she had her parents and she was living on a deserted island with her parents, laughing and playing in the sun every day. Her parents started to press her to get a job, so one day she decided to fly to the mainland and see what was what. That was when she met Clam. She wasn't sure why she fell in love with him. Maybe is was his sweet shyness, maybe it was the way he mumbled when he talked, maybe it was because he shifted anxiously and reminded her of herself so much. Whatever it was, she fell for him, and just seven months later, they were married on a beautiful sunny evening, sharing shrimp and tarts. That's where Lapis's brain drops off. But let's keep going. A few months later, Lapis realized something. She had an egg. No, two eggs. She eagerly told Clam, and he quickly said that they needed to tell her parents. So they started the long journey to their parent island, where they moved after Lapis and Clam were married. But they never made it. Dragons of all colors cornered them. You see, it wasn't safe for dragons to be out at night, with the dragons prowling. The dragons, feeling slightly sorry for the young couple, said that they would let them go, but they had to give them their dragonets. Lapis didn't want to, but Clam agreed with a significant look at Lapis. They set up a meet time where Lapis and Clam would give up their dragonets. The dragons warned them not to betray them, or they would find them and destroy them. But the couple didn't listen. They planned to go to the spot and attack the dragons, escaping with the egg. But that didn't really go as planned. Lapis will occasionally get glimpses of her last moments of freedom. Lapis screaming at Clam to run. Clam yelling "NO!" Lapis shoving the eggs into her husband's talons. The dragon's grabbing her and dragging her back roughly. Tears running down her snout. But then, something heavy smashed into her head and everything went to darkness. When Lapis woke up, the first thing she could feel was a searing pain in her back. So bright and hot, she couldn't move without shrieking in pain. But after a little bit of laying there, Lapis finally managed to get up and touch her back, then wishing she hadn't. Where her beautiful wings had been, bloody stumps only remained. Lapis' wings were completely gone. That's when she began to shriek. She shrieked for so long, that she didn't even notice the scars on her talons. Huge scars in the shapes of X's. Lapis huddled in the corner, terrified, her talons over her head. Finally, after muttering for a long time and generally rocking back and forth, guards came. They seized Lapis and dragged her to the basement. Lapis asked where they were going, and they answered that "Dustys" (Whoever that was?) wanted to kill her, but someone else had convinced them to keep her alive, saying that she could be useful. So they plunked Lapis down in a locked room, with a bunch of tech and healing herbs, and then left, locking the door tightly. Lapis, dizzy and confused by blood loss, blacked out. When she woke up, she was in the same position, in the darkest corner. Skills - Ability to wipe a dragon's memory fully - Smarter than the average dragon - Is very powerful with words - Can be very manipulative - Very good at claw to claw combat Location Relationships Gallery static-assets-upload11864443850584832062.png|By : Cuz Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Content(DeltaTheSeaWing)